El verdadero amor siempre gana
by MrsTachibanaMatsuno
Summary: Tachibana Makoto está enamorado de Haruka Nanase, quien es su mejor amigo desde la infancia. Makoto decide declarar su amor, pero se interpondrán algunas barreras para llegar a su meta: Haru.


No pensé que declararse a la persona que amas sería tan doloroso. Fueron años y años los que me tomaron decidirme, pero un día el momento se dio y lo hice. En algún modo sabía que sería rechazado, después de todo Haru y yo somos hombres y no es algo común. Tuve una pequeña esperanza, somos mejores amigos desde la infancia, entramos a la misma universidad y comenzamos a vivir juntos en un piso de estudiantes, pero de todos modos tenía claro que lo más probable era no ser correspondido con mis sentimientos. Aún tengo grabado aquel amargo momento. Por algún motivo estábamos hablando sobre las relaciones amorosas en una banca de la universidad aquel lunes después de clases y Haru me había preguntado si me gustaba alguien. Me quedé mudo luego de la pregunta, reflexionando en si lo que pensaba hacer era lo correcto. ¿Y si le mentía y le decía que no me gustaba nadie?¿O le decía que si, pero omitía nombres? ''Es ahora o nunca, Makoto. ¡Hazlo!'' me decía a mi mismo. Así que...

— Haru... — Le dije luego de un largo silencio — Haru, yo... — Tragué saliva nervioso y tapé mi rostro — Me gustas tu — Dije muy bajo.

— ¿Qué? No te oí bien.

— Me... ¡Me gustas tu! — Grité sin destapar mi rostro. El silencio que inundó la situación se volvió tan incómodo que tenía ganas de llorar. Él comenzó a reír.

— Makoto, no bromees. Vamos, dime quien te gusta, soy tu mejor amigo.

— No estoy bromeando, Haru. Me gustas tu — Nuevamente el silencio nos rodeaba totalmente y cada segundo se hacía más incómodo — No te gusto, ¿verdad? — Miró hacia otro lado con una expresión que nunca había visto en el, no sabría explicarla — Di... discúlpame — No sabía por qué pedía disculpas, pero lo hice. Quizás fue por haber dicho algo así tan de la nada o porque tal vez el se sentiría terrible al saber que yo le quería de una manera muy distinta a la que el lo hacía.

— No es nada, Makoto — Sonrió ligeramente y eso me tranquilizó bastante, al menos por ese momento.

El camino a casa aquel día fue... extraño, pero los días siguientes fueron lo peor. Haru no me dirigía la palabra. No me atrevía a preguntarle, era obvio que le estaba incomodando mi presencia. Se iba antes que yo a clases y volvía antes a casa. Se quedaba en su habitación y no lo veía hasta la mañana del día siguiente, cuando salía de nuestra morada al verme salir de mi cuarto. ¿De verdad una declaración iba a arruinar la amistad? Me arrepentía de haberle confesado lo que sentía.

Pasaban los días, luego dos semanas y seguía aquel patrón, por lo que una mañana de día viernes decidí preguntarle qué ocurría.

— Haru, espera — Le dije antes de que abriera la puerta, en esos momentos, de salida. Me miró sin decir una palabra — ¿Por qué me evitas? — Abrió sus ojos de tal manera que parecía que se le iban a salir y me dio la espalda.

— Llegaré tarde, adiós — Abrió rápidamente y así de veloz cerró con un portazo.

Mis ánimos estaban tan bajos que preferí no ir a clases, sólo quería tumbarme en el sofá y pensar. Entre tanto cavilar me quedé dormido hasta que el sonido de la puerta siendo golpeada me despertó. Me levanté a la velocidad de la luz pensando que quizás era Haru, fui corriendo hacia la puerta y abrí.

— ¡Haru!... ¿eh?

— ¿Qué?¿Acaso te vas a quedar ahí mirándome sin hacer nada? — Por un momento me sentí decepcionado, pero segundos después me alivió un poco ver a Kisumi ahí, frente a mí, con unas bolsas de supermercado haciendo una mueca que daba la impresión de estar a punto de estallar en risa.

— Ki... ¡Kisumi! Cuánto tiempo sin verte — Dije abrazándolo fuertemente. Desde que habíamos entrado a la universidad no lo veía — ¡Pasa! Siéntate donde gustes.

— Con permiso... — Entró, se sacó los zapatos y se sentó en el sillón dejando las bolsas en el suelo. Fui a buscar un vaso de agua y se lo llevé para luego sentarme junto a él.

— ¿Y... cómo supiste donde estoy viviendo?

— Me encontré con Haru. Yo también estoy estudiando aquí en Tokio y vivo unas cuadras más allá. Camino a clases vi a Haruka y aunque el no estaba muy feliz de verme me acerqué. Le pregunté por ti y me dijo que no estabas muy bien — Así que Haru se daba cuenta y aún así no hacía nada... — Por lo que me pidió que te viniera a visitar y me dio la dirección.

— Oh, muchas gracias, Kisumi — Emití para luego pararme y tomar las bolsas que traía consigo. Las dejé en la mesa del comedor y comencé a husmear — ¿Cerveza?

— El alcohol sirve para liberar lo que sientes y al mismo tiempo olvidar un rato — Dijo mientras me miraba y me giñaba un ojo. Reí y agarré dos latas. Le entregué una a Kisumi y nos pusimos a conversar.

Las veces que he bebido nunca he llegado al punto de quedar en blanco, al otro día siempre recuerdo todo lo que dije e hice. Desearía no haber bebido esa tarde...

Bastaron unos cuantos sorbos para comenzar a descargarme con Kisumi. El, a pesar de que sabía lo mucho que quería a Haru, me escuchó atentamente por casi 3 horas como si fuera la primera vez mientras yo le contaba todo lo que había ocurrido desde que lo conocí hasta el día de la declaración y la posterior ley del hielo contra mí.

— Argh, Kisumi, lo peor es que no puedo dejar de quererle — Dije abriendo una nueva lata de cerveza.

— No es que no puedas, es que no quieres. Tu mismo lo impides — Bebió un gran sorbo y dejó el envase vacío en el piso — Es lo mismo que me pasa a mí contigo.

— ¿Eh?

— Lo que escuchaste, Makoto — Enunció mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

— Ki... Kisumi, estamos hablando algo que me hace mal, no me gustan tus chistes en estos momentos.

— Estoy algo borracho, ¿crees que mentiría en este estado? — Comenzó a acercarse lentamente a mí y yo al mismo tiempo me alejaba.

— Ya, detente. Estás cada vez más cerca, Kisumi...

— ¿Y por qué no te paras y te vas si tanto me temes, eh? — En ese momento quedé congelado y consiguió posicionarse sobre mí con rapidez — Puedo ayudarte a olvidar a Haru por un rato, ¿no te gustaría? — Acercó sus labios a mi cuello y lo besó lentamente.

— Nnngh... Ki... Kisumi, ya detente...

— Si quieres que me detenga empújame ahora ya — No sabía por qué, pero algo me impedía hacerlo. Me sentía tan solo y tan triste que quizás sólo deseaba disfrutar el cariño de alguien más aunque no fuese Haru — ¿Ves? Tan sólo... déjate llevar... — Antes de que me diera cuenta comenzó a besarme e inconscientemente empecé a seguirle el juego. Por unos momentos me sentí tan bien, fueron instantes que no deseaba que acabaran, pero luego comencé a sentir culpabilidad, una sensación tan horrible que me hizo verme a mí mismo como la peor persona del mundo.

— ¡No! — Grité separando mi rostro del suyo y alejando a Kisumi con mis brazos — Yo... yo amo a Haru...

— Pero el a ti no te quiere, Makoto. Yo sí, no hay donde perderse.

— No puedo hacerle esto a... — En ese momento se abrió la puerta y ahí estaba Haru, mirando impresionado lo que acontecía en el sofá del salón.

— ¡Hola, Haru-chan! Llegaste a tiempo, aún queda cerveza.

— No me interesa — Dijo con su voz de siempre, aunque con un tono golpeado.

— Ha... Haru, esto no es...

— Da igual, Makoto. Continúen en lo suyo, me iré a dormir — Comenzó a caminar lentamente sin despegar la vista del suelo y entró a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta de golpe. Kisumi emitió una carcajada y se volvió a sentar como al comienzo.

— ¿Ves como no le importa? — Mencionó tomando una lata de cerveza y comenzando a abrirla.

— Vete.

— Ah, pero si lo estamos pasando bien...

— ¡Vete! — Me paré y lo tomé del brazo, lo llevé a la puerta y lo empujé hacia afuera.

— De acuerdo, Makoto. Te dejo las latas que quedan. ¡Nos vemos pronto! — Cerré de un portazo y me apoyé en la puerta deslizándome hacia abajo. Mi pecho dolía fuertemente. Haru no era nada más que mi mejor amigo, pero por algún motivo me sentí terrible al hacer eso. Sí, aunque nunca llego a perder la conciencia con el alcohol, puedo llegar a hacer cosas que no quiero por ningún motivo. Sin cerveza en mis venas tal vez hasta habría golpeado a Kisumi por tratar siquiera de hacer algo, pero ya no podía hacer nada. Tal vez Kisumi tenía razón y a Haru realmente no le importaba lo que vio. Si yo no le gustaba, ¿por qué se llegaría a sentir mal?. Aún así, sentía que había hecho algo horrible.

— Soy un imbécil... — Murmuré entre mis rodillas y comencé a llorar tratando de que Haru no me escuchara.

Terminé quedándome dormido ahí, apoyado en la puerta, pero desperté en mi cama. Tenía un dolor de cabeza terrible y mis ojos se sentían pesados. Me levanté como pude y salí camino al baño para lavarme la cara y beber algo de agua. En ese momento me puse a pensar que o Haru me llevó a mi cama o yo me paré solo. Luego me dirigí a la cocina y mientras me hacía un café vi sobre la mesa una hoja con algo escrito. ''Salí con Rin. No sé a que hora regresaré. Haru.'' Apreté la hoja y por impulso la metí en mi bolsillo. Por ser día sábado no tenía nada que hacer. Me tiraba en el sofá, veía televisión, daba vueltas por la casa, pero nada entretenido. Además tenía un mal presentimiento. Si Haru estaba con Rin debía estar bien, el lo cuida demasiado como para dejar que le suceda algo.

Me encontraba en mi habitación cuando ya era de noche y mi celular comenzó a vibrar. Era Haru. Contesté rápidamente y por algún motivo me inquietaba la llamada.

— ¿Haru?

— ¿Makoto? Soy yo, Rin.

— Oh, Rin — Dije con un tono algo decepcionado. Luego reflexioné unos segundos y me pregunté por qué no era Haru quien estaba al habla — ¿¡Rin!? — Exclamé desesperado y ansioso — ¿Cómo está Haru?¿Le ocurrió algo? — Comencé a temblar y mi corazón estaba más acelerado de lo normal.

— Bueno... ¿podrías venir a buscarlo? Estamos en el bar que está junto a la estación y el alcohol se le fue de las manos. Ni siquiera puede pararse e insistió en que te llamara. Lo iría a dejar, pero no quiere, sólo desea que vengas y lo lleves tú — Era sólo una borrachera, eso me tranquilizaba muchísimo y me causaba más calma aún que Haru insistiera en que fuese yo quien lo trajera a casa.

— Voy enseguida — Emití y colgué la llamada inmediatamente después. Tomé las llaves y me fui corriendo en dirección al bar.

Al irme acercando divisé a lo lejos en la entrada a Rin afirmando a Haru, quien estaba apoyado en su hombro apenas pudiendo mantenerse de pie. Corrí mucho más rápido y al llegar lo primero que hice fue tomarlo en mis brazos.

— No dejaba de decir tu nombre — Me dijo Rin con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Miré a Haru y el subió su mirada hasta que sus ojos dieron con los míos.

— Makoto, yo...

— No digas nada, Haru. Hablamos cuando lleguemos a casa — Le regalé una gran sonrisa a lo cual el me respondió con otra mucho más pequeña. Después de eso prácticamente se quedó dormido y no me quedó más opción que llevarlo en brazos a casa. Parecía un bebé siendo cargado.

— El te quiere mucho, ¿sabes? — Miré a Rin con asombro y el sólo me sonreía. Luego volví a mirar a Haru.

— Gra... gracias por cuidarlo y llamarme.

— No hay de qué, Makoto. Cuidado camino a casa — Le hice un gesto de afirmación con la cabeza y comencé a caminar en dirección a nuestro piso. La gente miraba raro, pero no me importaba. Llevaba a la persona que amaba entre mis brazos, no podía sentirme más pleno con eso.

Al llegar al departamento llevé a Haru a su cuarto y lo dejé cuidadosamente en su cama. Quería besar su frente, pero resistí aquel impulso y di media vuelta con la intención de salir de allí. Estaba a punto de dar el primer paso cuando la fría mano de Haru tomó la mía. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y seguramente estaba rojo como tomate.

— Ma... Makoto... — Volteé a mirarlo y su mirada me enterneció tanto que se me comenzó a revolver el estómago, pero de amor.

— ¿Qué sucede, Haru-chan?

— Tengo frío...

— Descuida, traeré algo para que te tapes.

— No, yo... yo quiero que me abraces...

¿Había escuchado bien?¿Haru... quería que lo abrazara? Quedé inmóvil ante su propuesta. ''Son los efectos del alcohol'' pensé y me sentí apenado de que una borrachera provocara que Haru quisiera afecto de mi parte, pero bueno, luego de un rato reaccioné y me acosté junto a el accediendo a su petición y más que accediendo, haciéndolo porque yo lo deseaba con todo mi ser. ¿Qué podía ser mejor que sentir tan cerca a la persona que amas? Nada se le podía comparar. Me acosté a su lado y antes de que comenzara a abrazarlo volteó su cuerpo y nos quedamos mirando frente a frente. Se acercó a mí y apoyó su frente en mi pecho, provocando que mi corazón comenzara a latir con una velocidad increíble.

— Te quiero... — Dijo aferrándose más a mí. Yo... yo me quedé helado y mis ojos se cristalizaron. Me sentía feliz. Reaccioné y sonreí de oreja a oreja, abrazándolo más fuerte aún.

— Te quiero, Haru-chan... — Besé su frente y segundos después sentí sus labios sobre los míos. ''¿Estoy soñando?'' pensé, incluso comencé a pellizcar mi pierna, pero su mano detuvo la mía.

— Esto es real, Makoto — Sonrió y volvió a apoyar su cabeza con mi pecho. Dormimos abrazados toda la noche. Hace mucho no descansaba tan bien.

A la mañana siguiente desperté con un fuerte empujón, el cual además provocó que me golpeara la cabeza contra la pared.

— ¿¡Qué sucede!? — Dije asustado.

— ¡Eres una mierda, Makoto! — Me gritó Haru enfadado y al escuchar lo miré sin poder creer la situación.

— Haru, por qué...

— ¿Por qué? ¡Te aprovechaste de mi borrachera!

— ¿Eh? — Mencioné sin entender absolutamente nada.

— Seguramente que otras cosas trataste de hacer mientras yo me encontraba en ese estado.

— P-pero Haru, tu me pediste que te abr...

— No me vengas con explicaciones baratas — Dio media vuelta y avanzó hacia la puerta de la habitación — Hoy mismo me ire a vivir con Rin, no puedo continuar aquí contigo.

— ¿Ha... Haru?... — Mis ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse.

— Y no quiero que vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra — Abrió la puerta y salió de golpe.

¿Qué acababa de ocurrir? Tal vez debí ser más precavido y darme cuenta de que su comportamiento era sólo por su ebriedad. Sí, Haru nunca me querría de esa manera. Lo que más me dolía era que mi primer beso, aunque era de la persona que amaba... fuese un beso falso. Comencé a llorar con un dolor de estómago terrible.

— Makoto... — Dijo entrando nuevamente a la habitación.

— Ha... ¡Haru-chan! — Emití sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

— No me digas así, tampoco me hables, sólo vengo a avisarte que ya hablé con Rin y me voy hoy mismo. Por favor, sal de mi cuarto, debo ordenar mi bolso — Quería moverme, pero mi cuerpo no respondía — ¡Que te largues! — Se acercó, tomó mi brazo y me llevó hacia la puerta para luego empujarme hacia afuera. Cerró la puerta y me quedé ahí, inmóvil, sin saber como reaccionar. Luego fui a mi habitación y me tumbé ahí hasta el día siguiente, ni siquiera tenía ganas de comer, sólo... sólo de morir. Cuando salí, instintivamente fui al cuarto de Haru y abrí su closet. Ya no había nada. También se había llevado las cosas de su escritorio y de la repisa.

''¿Por qué eres tan cruel conmigo, Haru?'' pensaba mientras lloraba tumbado en el piso.

Sabía que no sacaba nada dejando de hacer mis cosas, pero era como si mi cuerpo no diera respuesta. Mi instinto sólo me hacía levantarme de la cama para comer y beber algo, luego volvía a ella. Cuando me di cuenta, ya había pasado una semana desde la última vez que había visto a Haru. No asistí a clases ningún día. Me pregunto si él se habrá dado cuenta y se habrá preocupado.

Eran casi las 5 de la tarde el viernes de aquella semana cuando comenzaron a golpear la puerta de manera insistente. Corrí a abrirla, creyendo inocentemente que era Haru, pero no. Aunque no me molestaba su visita, Kisumi era la persona que menos deseaba ver en esos momentos.

— Buenas tardes, Makoto — Me dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un tono alegre.

— Ah... buenas tardes, Kisumi — Emití con un desanimo que se notaba de lejos — P-pasa si quieres.

— Gracias — Entró, dejó sus zapatos en la entrada y fue a sentarse en el sillón. Cerré la puerta y lo seguí, sentándome junto a el — Makoto...

— ¿Ehm?

— ¿Estás enfermo o algo? Haru me dijo que no has ido a clases hoy temprano cuando me lo encontré y eso no es común en ti.

— Eh... algo así... — Mi corazón estaba acelerado por el simple hecho de que Haru si había notado mi ausencia.

— ¿Cómo?¿Estás enfermo? Puedo ir a comprar y cuidarte algunas horas o todo lo que necesites, de todos modos ahora vives solo aquí, ¿no?

— ¿Haru también te contó eso?

— Sí — Hubo un largo silencio — ¿Qué sucedió?¿Acaso fue por mi visita aquella vez?

— No, no, Kisumi. Es que... nada, olvídalo, no quiero recordarlo — Comencé a sentir un nudo en la garganta y mis ojos se cristalizaron un poco.

— No te preocupes, no debes contarme si no quieres — Se paró y fue directamente a la cocina — Te prepararé algo de comer, presiento que no has comido bien estos días, ¿me equivoco? — Negué con la cabeza y el me sonrió. Me recosté en el sofá mientras escuchaba los ruidos provenientes de la cocina y disfrutaba el rico olor que salía de allí. Efectivamente llevaba muchos días comiendo pésimo y una buena comida no me haría nada mal. No sé por qué, pero fui a la cocina y me apoyé en la entrada mientras veía a Kisumi cocinar.

— Kisumi...

— ¿Qué sucede, Makoto?

— G-gracias — Dije con mi voz algo quebrada. Estaba al borde del llanto y él se percató de eso, por lo que se acercó rápidamente hacia mí y me abrazó fuertemente.

— No sé que ocurrió con Haru, pero quiero que recuerdes algo: siempre me tendrás ahí para ti — Las lágrimas empezaron a caer de mis ojos y me aferré con fuerza a a Kisumi. Comencé a sollozar y durante todo el tiempo que estuve llorando, Kisumi me sostuvo entre sus brazos. Luego me llevó a la mesa y me sirvió de comer. Cenó conmigo y le pedí que se quedara esa noche. Su visita realmente me hacía bien. Me arrepentía de en un comienzo haberla visto como una carga, ya que en verdad la necesitaba.

Salimos al balcón a conversar y ver las estrellas. Estábamos riendo animosamente y en un momento ambos quedamos en silencio.

— Makoto...

— ¿Sí?

— Aceptarías... ¿aceptarías comenzar a salir conmigo? — Lo miré impresionado y el sonreía ligeramente.

— Ki... Kisumi, esto es muy repentino...

— Descuida, no me refería a ser novios o algo así, sé que estás enamorado de Haru, pero... quiero demostrarte que conmigo estarías bien, serías feliz. Yo no te haría sufrir, Makoto — No sabía como reaccionar, sólo miré hacia el piso — No haré nada que no quieras, ni besarte ni tocarte, sólo quiero que veas que puedo hacerte olvidar a Haru.

— Eh, yo... — Me quedé pensando un largo rato la respuesta y Kisumi esperó pacientemente — Qué más da, serán salidas de amigos, ¿no? — Le sonreí y el me devolvió la sonrisa. Luego ambos giramos nuestro rostro hacia el cielo y después de unos minutos fuimos a dormir. Le presté la habitación que era de Haru, después de todo a nadie le iba a molestar.

Al día siguiente Kisumi se fue antes de la hora de almorzar ya que tenía unos compromisos familiares y yo no tenía panoramas, por lo que al parecer iba a ser un sábado de aburrimiento. Ya me encontraba con más ánimos, así que cociné algo y me puse a ver una película. En un momento comenzaron a tocar la puerta. Me paré y fui a abrir.

— Ha... ¿Haru?...

— ¿Así que ya me encontraste un reemplazo? — Dijo entrando rápidamente apenas abrí la puerta.

— ¿Eh? — Cerré la puerta y caminé tras el.

— Me encontré con Kisumi camino al centro comercial y me dijo que anoche se quedó a dormir aquí y le prestaste mi habitación.

— Haru, tu decidiste irte, ya no es tu habitación y además... — En ese momento me tomó de la polera y me tiró al sillón poniéndose sobre mí.

— ¿¡Tan poco te importa!? — Gritó enfadado.

— Haru, cálmate...

— ¡No puedo calmarme! ¡Hace unas semanas decías que te gustaba, que me querías y resulta que ahora sales con Kisumi!

— ¿¡Y eso en qué demonios te afecta!? — Enuncié alterado empujándolo y cayó al suelo. Se sentó y se quedó ahí mirando el piso mientras sostenía sus piernas. Yo hice lo mismo, pero en el sofá, respirando profundo para tranquilizarme. Pasaron algunos minutos en los que el silencio inundó la habitación y ambos nos quedamos ahí, donde estábamos, Haru sentado en el suelo y yo en el sillón.

— Si me afecta... — Dijo repentinamente y lo miré. Vi algunas gotas caer en la alfombra— Yo... no sabía que hacer cuando dijiste que me querías, Makoto.

— ¿Haru-chan...? — Lo miré con impresión.

— Yo... ¿qué reacción querías que tuviera? Si mis padres me llaman cada día preguntándome si tengo novia, que cuando tendré una y por lo mismo siempre traté de ocultar mis sentimientos — Me miró y sentí la sensación de tener mariposas en el estómago — Tu siempre me has gustado, Makoto — Mi corazón comenzaba a latir con mucha rapidez y mis ojos se empañaron un poco — Y cuando me dijiste que te gustaba, yo... pensé que no quería decepcionar a mis padres y por eso buscaba maneras de alejarte de mí para que dejaras de quererme y yo poder dejar de pensar que lo que más deseaba era estar contigo, pero hoy, cuando Kisumi me dijo que había dormido acá y que aceptaste salir con el, sólo pensaba en lo tonto que fui y que te quiero conmigo — Bajó la mirada — Pero ya es tarde, estás con Kisumi — Secó su rostro y se paró. Comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta y me levanté velozmente para tomar su mano.

— No estoy saliendo con Kisumi — Dio media vuelta y me miró impresionado.

— Pero el dijo que... — Tomé su brazo y lo aferré a mí.

— La única persona con la que podría salir como novios es contigo, Haru-chan — Besé su cabeza y luego tomé su mentón. Su rostro estaba rojo y me acerqué lentamente a sus labios. Nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas. Comencé a besarlo y la velocidad de aquel beso comenzó a aumentar rápidamente. En un momento alejó su boca de la mía y apoyó su frente en mi pecho.

— Makoto, vamos a tu habitación...

Lo tomé en brazos y comencé a besarlo nuevamente. Al llegar a mi cuarto lo recosté en la cama y me puse sobre él. Sentía los latidos de su corazón chocando contra mi pecho. Bajé hasta su cuello y empecé a lamerlo y besarlo.

— Nngh... Makoto... — Decía mientras agarraba fuertemente mi polera. Escucharlo gemir y gritar mi nombre me excitaba de una manera increible. De un momento a otro, tomó mis hombros y me empujó hacia atrás, quedando sobre mí. Me miró unos segundos y me besó ligeramente. Luego comenzó a descender hasta llegar a mi cuello y sus besos, aunque eran rápidos, se sentían muy bien. Se sacó la polera e hizo lo mismo con la mía. Con nuestros torzos ya desnudos siguió bajando, pasando su lengua reiteradas veces por mi abdomen, haciendo que me estremeciera totalmente. Sentí que comenzaba a bajar mi pantalón y mi boxer.

— Ahhh... Ha... Haru-chan... qué... — Sin decir nada, tomó mi miembro entre sus manos y lo metió en su boca, subiendo y bajando con lentitud. Comencé a sentir escalofríos en todo mi cuerpo y no podía controlar moverme de un lado a otro. Puse una de mis manos sobre su cabeza y continué disfrutando de aquella deliciosa caricia que Haru me proporcionaba con sus labios y lengua. Comencé a sentir algo que no se puede explicar con palabras, simplemente mis piernas empezaron a temblar — Nnngh... ¡Ah! ¡Haru-chan, creo que voy a...! — Haru aumentó la velocidad y segundos después tuve una explosión de placer. Agarré fuertemente su cabeza mientras la parte superior de mi cuerpo se movía con rapidez. Sentí como Haru tragaba lo que había salido de mi ser y lo miré avergonzado.

— Da igual — Subió rapidamente y comenzó a besarme. Me saqué completamente los pantalones y boxers con mis pies. Tomé a Haru de la cadera, elevándolo y dejando su entrepierna frente a mi rostro, bajé las prendas que la cubrían y empecé a lamer su pene ya completamente descubierto. Miré hacia arriba continuando con lo mío y nuestras miradas se cruzaron, a lo que Haru tapó su rostro — No... no me mires... — Dijo avergonzado. Sonreí ligeramente y continué besando y pasando mi lengua por su miembro de arriba hacia abajo. Sentí sus piernas temblar y escuchaba su respiración agitándose cada vez más y más, lo cual me hizo excitar mucho más de lo que ya estaba — Nggh Makoto, voy a... voy a... ¡nngh aah! — Un espeso líquido chorreó dentro de mi boca. Tragué y mire a Haru. Tenía su rostro tapado.

— Haru-chan... — Aprovechando el momento, empecé a introducir lentamente mi dedo por su orificio anal.

— Makoto, duele...

— Debes relajarte... — Me senté de rodillas en la cama, comencé a besar sus labios y ambos quedamos recostados. Alejé mi boca de la suya y lo miré fijamente a los ojos — Haru, debes... debes relajar allí... — Dije acariciando la entrada de su recto.

— Ma... Makoto... — Tomó mi rostro y sus besos eran más apasionados que los anteriores. Sin dudarlo, mi dedo comenzó a emprender su camino por dentro del recto de Haru, moviéndose lentamente de afuera hacia adentro. Los gemidos que provenían de su garganta vibraban en la mía. El movimiento de afuera hacia adentro comenzó a hacerse más rápido y ya no lo soportaba más: quería estar dentro de Haru, que sintiera todo mi ser, hacerle por fin el amor.

— Haru... — Me puse sobre el y lo miré fijamente mientras sostenía mi miembro entre las manos — Haru-chan, quizás duela... un poco...

Mi corazón latía a mil por hora. ¿No estaba soñando?¿De verdad estaba a punto de tener sexo con la persona que amaba y creí que no me correspondía? Miré fijamente su rostro y comencé a acariciarlo tiernamente para luego dar reiterados besos en su frente. No me atrevía a dar el siguiente paso y al parecer Haru lo notó.

— Makoto, yo... yo de verdad quiero hacer esto contigo... — Dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabeza y pasaba sus dedos por mi pelo. Acercó sus labios a mi cuello y con pequeños besos comenzó a subir hasta llegar a mi oído — Te amo... — Besó el lóbulo de mi oreja y hundió su rostro en mi hombro. En ese momento definitivamente no pude contenerme más y comencé a introducir mi miembro en Haru.

— Ahh... esto se... se siente bien... — Emití con mi voz entrecortada a causa del placer mientras ingresaba lentamente en aquel cálido y estrecho orificio.

Cuando ya estaba completamente adentro comencé a moverme a un ritmo lento, el necesario para que mis piernas temblaran. Nuestros gemidos se unían entre sí y Haru, seguramente muy avergonzado, tapaba su rostro. Tomé su mano y luego su mentón para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos. Su expresión me daba ternura, pero al mismo tiempo me excitaba más de lo que ya estaba. Lo besé y detuve mis movimientos por un momento.

— Haru, n-no tapes tu rostro, p-por favor... — Volví a besarlo y esta vez comencé a mover mi pelvis con más velocidad. Los gemidos también aumentaron su intensidad y tenía las manos de Haru entre las mías con nuestros dedos entrelazados. Sentí un delicioso calor recorrer mi cuerpo y mi estómago se contraía con rapidez. El cuerpo de Haru también temblaba, especialmente sus piernas.

— Mako-to, voy a... ¡nnngh ahh! — Su espalda se curvó y soltó mis manos para ponerlas en mi espalda y apretarla fuertemente. Segundos después yo también acabé y agotados nos quedamos dormidos, acurrucados y con nuestras frentes juntas.

Ya de noche, comenzaron a tocar la puerta. Me levanté, me puse rapidamente un pantalón, una polera y luego de confirmar que Haru seguía durmiendo, salí corriendo en dirección a la puerta y la abrí. Era Kisumi, quien además traía consigo bolsas de supermercado llenas de comida y algunas cervezas. Sentí un ligero dolor de estómago.

— ¡Sorpresa! — Gritó alegre y entró sin más — La junta familiar terminó antes, así que decidí ir a comprar algunas cosas y que cenáramos juntos — Dejó las cosas en la mesa y me miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— Kisumi, no creo que debas estar aquí... — Mencioné nervioso. ¿Y si Haru despertaba, veía a Kisumi y pensaba algo raro?

— ¿Eh? No seas así, Makoto, incluso arrendé algunas películas — Dijo mientras sacaba los productos de las bolsas — Además...

— Haru está aquí, no quiero que te vea.

— Makoto... — Emitió Kisumi mientras me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y con la voz algo cortada. Suspiró y en su rostro se dibujó una pequeña y falsa sonrisa — No puedo creer que seas tan idiota... osea que luego de todo lo que sufriste por su culpa, de todos los malos ratos... ¿lo vas a perdonar? — Mordió su labio inferior y noté sus manos algo temblorosas— Y encima quieres que me vaya luego de que estuve todos estos días prestándote mi hombro para llorar...

— ¡No quiero que Haru se sienta mal si sabe que estás aquí!

— ¿¡Y no te importa como me siento yo!? — Caminó hacia mí de manera desafiante y me acorraló en la pared. Nunca había visto a Kisumi reaccionar así, incluso tuve algo de miedo, pero cuando comenzó a llorar, sentí lástima.

— Ki-Kisumi...

— Si el sigue aquí yo nunca podré... nunca podré hacer que me quieras...

— Y ya no lo intentes más — Mencionó una voz que hizo que mi corazón dejara de latir por un segundo. Haru había estado escuchando todo el tiempo y ni cuenta nos dimos. Se acercó a nosotros y tomó a Kisumi de un brazo obligándolo a voltearse para mirarlo — Makoto y yo estamos saliendo. No tengo que darte explicaciones de mi actuar, sólo diré que no conoces nada más allá de la situación que viste y haz el favor de irte y no acosar más a mi novio — Soltó su brazo de manera tan violenta que Kisumi se impulsó hacia atrás. Hubo un largo e incómodo silencio.

— Oh, lo entiendo... — Dijo Kisumi rompiendo el hielo. Fue hacia la puerta con lentitud y la abrió dispuesto a salir, pero antes de eso dio media vuelta y me miró con una fingida sonrisa y los ojos cristalinos. Susurró un ''te deseo lo mejor'' y se fue. Tanto Haru como yo estábamos en silencio. El seguía dándome la espalda y yo estaba apoyado en la pared mirando a la nada.

— Prométeme que no volverás a verlo — Emitió inesperadamente sin voltear a verme, incluso hizo que me sobresaltara y yo, luego de sus palabras, reaccioné y lo abracé por la espalda. Nos mantuvimos así por largos segundos. Besé su cabeza y bajé mis manos por sus brazos hasta conseguir acariciar sus manos.

— Sólo si tu prometes estar siempre conmigo — Volteó a mirarme con los ojos brillantes y una mirada que sentí llena de ilusión. Se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y asintió para luego acercarse y besar suavemente mis labios.

Desde aquel día no volví a saber de Kisumi, ni siquiera volví a cruzarme con el. Simplemente desapareció del mapa. A veces me da nostalgia pensar en el y me pregunto donde estará, que será de su vida, a fin de cuentas fuimos amigos por mucho tiempo, pero todo ya está hecho y en verdad mientras tenga a Haru junto a mí, todo estará bien en mi vida.


End file.
